


D-Kikan no Nichijou

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa bilang mata-mata adalah perkerjaan bagi orang-orang kolot yang kaku? (Entah harus bangga atau tidak) persepsi umum inilah yang dipatahkan oleh anggota-anggota dari Agensi D—sebuah organisasi mata-mata terlatih hasil didikan Kolonel Yuuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observer?

**Author's Note:**

> Hyaho~ sekilas mengenai fic ini. Fic ini nantinya bakal menjadi multichapter berisi kumpulan oneshot (atau drabble) yang menceritakan kelakuan (sableng) anggota agensi D+Yuuki & Sakuma sehari-hari~  
> Untuk awal, baru beberapa chara yang muncul. Dan tambahan tag(s) karakter serta genre nantinya akan menyusul sepanjang berjalannya fic ini...  
> Hope you like it! Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyatanya Jitsui hanya seorang pengamat. Pengamat yang sangat profesional. [Chapter 1 : Observer? ]

 

Nyatanya Jitsui hanya seorang pengamat. Pengamat yang sangat profesional. Berawal dari sebuah hobi yang ia tekuni bahkan jauh sebelum masuk ke Agensi D (dan kemampuan ini sangat berguna bagi pekerjaannya sebagai seorang mata-mata). Patut bersyukurlah ia diberi wajah—sok—polos, sehingga kegiatan rutinnya dalam mengamati tindak tanduk seseorang tidak akan mudah terlacak oleh orang lain.

Ia sangat senang memperhatikan, termasuk memperhatikan teman-teman seperjuangannya di sini. Seperti misalnya Tazaki yang setiap malam mengucapkan selamat tidur pada merpati-merpati kesayangannya—bahkan ia mengecup pucuk kepala merpatinya satu per satu—, Amari yang selalu berlatih teknik gombalannya untuk wanita—kadang-kadang untuk pria juga—, dan Hatano yang tiap malam mengendap-ngedap ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan walaupun sudah berulang kali dimarahi oleh Fukumoto.

Semua memiliki kebiasaan masing-masing dan Jitsui sudah hapal itu di luar kepala.

Tak terkecuali dua sejoli Sakuma dan Miyoshi.

**.**

**.**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
**

**D-Kikan no Nichijou** **© Jitsui25**

**Pair : Sakuma/Miyoshi  
**

**Warning : OOC?  
**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Mengenai keduanya, Jitsui berani mengatakan kalau mereka adalah pasangan, meskipun mungkin kenyataannya tidaklah begitu. Kesimpulannya bukan asal main seperti mak comblang yang hendak memasangkan kedua insan yang tidak saling kenal. Kesimpulannya berdasarkan fakta-fakta yang ia kumpulkan selama berada di agensi mata-mata naungan Kolonel Yuuki ini.

Beberapa contohnya, dua hari yang lalu saat secara tidak sengaja Jitsui memergoki sang letnan sedang menyelimuti tubuh Miyoshi yang tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya dengan selimut. Sungguh pemandangan yang manis bagai adegan-adegan klise di novel drama remaja. Jitsui ingin tertawa, sebetulnya. Membayangkan Miyoshi menjadi seseorang yang tengah kasmaran dan Sakuma yang kaku itu menjadi pujaan hatinya. Ah, bahkan dari kesehariannya saja sudah terlihat kalau Miyoshi itu positif mengidap kelainan narsistik. Ia jatuh hati pada dirinya sendiri (terutama pada rambutnya). Hal ini seolah-olah menjadikan cinta Sakuma bertepuk sebelah tangan hanya gara-gara terhalang poni bombastis milik Miyoshi.

Contoh lain (terlalu banyak contoh, Jitsui bahkan harus menyortir terlebih dahulu contoh mana yang cocok untuk deskripsi kali ini), ketika itu malam hari dan seluruh anggota Agensi D sudah tertidur lelap. Awalnya Jitsui berpikir seperti itu, namun saat ia tiba-tiba terbangun tengah malam karena ingin pergi ke kamar kecil, ia melihat pintu dapur terbuka sedikit. Cahaya yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu, membuatnya penasaran siapa gerangan yang masih bangun pada saat itu.

Ada Sakuma dan Miyoshi tengah bermain kartu—entahlah, Jitsui berharap mereka tidak bermain _Joker Game_ —dan keduanya tampak menikmati waktu bersama-sama. _Semacam berkencan mungkin, ya_ , pikir Jitsui. Sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar mereka berkisah. Mulai dari Miyoshi yang menceritakan pengalamannya ketika bertugas, Sakuma dengan cerita pelatihannya dulu saat di militer, dan kadang ada perdebatan kecil karena perbedaan pendapat mengenai perang dan sejenisnya.

Memperhatikan tingkah polah mereka berdua, menjadikan hiburan tersendiri bagi Jitsui yang sedang penat dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi terkadang ia jenuh juga, dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap suatu hari nanti Sakuma dan Miyoshi dapat mengutarakan perasaannya masing-masing secara jujur. Setidaknya cukup dengan berkata kalau mereka saling suka atau mengatakan saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Ya, hitung-hitung kalau mereka bisa benar-benar _jadian_ , Jitsui jadi punya alasan untuk menggoda Sakuma dan Miyoshi.

_Terutama Miyoshi, sih._

Atas alasan tersebut, ada niatan dalam diri Jitsui untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Dan tentunya cukup ia sendiri saja yang menjalankan rencana ini. Toh, jika ia memberitahukan yang lain—seperti Kaminaga atau Hatano contohnya—niat sucinya untuk menjodohkan dua manusia paling tidak peka tersebut akan berantakan. Belum lagi jika Miyoshi nanti menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan Hatano dan sekutunya yang _notabene_ selalu menjadi bahan _bully_ -an Miyoshi di sini.

Jitsui anak yang baik. Ia tidak ingin Miyoshi di- _bully_ orang lain.

_Kecuali oleh dirinya, tentu saja._

Jitsui selalu menunggu momen yang tepat untuk dapat menyatukan hati sang letnan dan sang _spymaster_ yang fasih berbahasa asing tersebut. Menunggu dengan sabar, seperti seorang _sleeper._ Ia menunggu kesempatan terbaik.

Siang ini, Jitsui tengah berjalan keliling kota. Hanya jalan-jalan biasa, tidak ada tujuan khusus. Ia mengelilingi jajaran pertokoan yang padat dengan lalu lalang pembeli dan penjual yang menawarkan barang dagangan terbaiknya kepada para calon konsumen.

Manik cokelat Jitsui menangkap figur seseorang yang familiar. Sosok itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko barang pecah belah.

“Sakuma-san,” sapa Jitsui ramah. “Tumben sekali saya melihat Anda di sini.”

“Ah, Jitsui,” Sakuma menoleh. “Aku kebetulan sedang lewat sini dan melihat-lihat. Berjalan-jalan di kota tidak buruk juga ternyata.”

Jitsui tersenyum, “Sakuma-san sedang memperhatikan apa?”

“Patung-patung keramik,” Sakuma melanjutkan. “Aku berpikir akan memberikan salah satunya untuk kenalanku sebagai ucapan kekagumanku padanya. Tapi aku bingung, sebaiknya patung mana yang aku pilih.”

“Hmm, _souka_ ,” Jitsui mengangguk tanda paham. “Coba Sakuma-san deskripsikan mengenai orang tersebut. Mungkin saya bisa membantu.”

“Benarkah kau ingin membantu?”

“Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?”

“Baiklah, kenalanku adalah seorang yang angkuh, sedikit manipulatif, dan merasa dirinya paling baik di antara yang lainnya.”

“Lalu?”

“Ia juga orang yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, terutama bagian rambutnya. Bahkan dia akan kesal jika seseorang menghancurkan tatanan rambut yang ia klaim perlu waktu hingga berjam-jam untuk menatanya. Sungguh pemuda yang aneh.”

_Ah, Jitsui tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Sakuma. Inilah saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Dalam hati, Jitsui berterima kasih pada_ kamisama _._

“ … kucing.”

“Barusan kau mengatakan apa, Jitsui?”

“Kucing,” Ulang Jitsui. “Hewan itu yang terpikirkan oleh saya ketika mendengar penjelasan Sakuma-san.”

Wajah Sakuma menampakkan senyum sumringah. Ia puas mendengar jawaban Jitsui. “Baiklah! Aku akan memberikannya patung kucing dan yang jenis anggora sepertinya akan sangat cocok. Terima kasih, Jitsui.”

“Terima kasih kembali, Sakuma-san.” Jitsui membalas dengan halus. “Saya yakin Miyoshi-san pasti akan menyukainya.”

“Aku berharap juga begi—E-EH?!“ Sakuma tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya mendadak bersemu merah. “Kenapa kau bisa—“

“Bisa tahu? Anda lupa kalau saya adalah seorang mata-mata? Mencari informasi dan menyimpulkan sesuatu berdasarkan fakta yang ada, merupakan makanan sehari-hari saya,” Jitsui menampakkan senyum sejuta arti miliknya. “Hari sudah semakin siang, sepertinya saya harus segera kembali ke Agensi D.” Jitsui membungkuk singkat untuk pamit pada Sakuma.

“A-ah, iya! Sampai bertemu lagi di agensi.”

“Oh, iya! Mengenai hal ini, Sakuma-san tenang saja. Sebab tidak akan saya beritahukan pada yang lain.”

Lalu Jitsui pergi, meninggalkan Sakuma yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Jitsui mendapatkan piket untuk membersihkan kamar tidur anggota Agensi D. Ia membersikan semuanya tanpa terkecuali bahkan hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan yang sulit dijangkau.

Hingga sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Di atas meja nakas milik Miyoshi, ia melihat patung keramik kecil berbentuk kucing anggora dengan bulu berwarna putih.

Jitsui pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter One : Done]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari kita akhiri galau-galau episode 11 dan memulai lembar yang baru~ /apaan/  
> Well, saya masih belum 100% move on dari bang Miyoshi sebetulnya. Tapi kalo saya sedih terus, nanti si abang nggak tenang di akhirat sana /heh/  
> Anyway, makasih yang udah baca fic ini! Saya berharap bisa apdet fic ini rutin (mumpung libur 3 bulan haha~)


	2. Cooking Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dari segala insiden yang terjadi hari ini, Fukumoto membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Yaitu membiarkan anggota Agensi D membantunya di dapur. [Chapter 2 : Cooking Catastrophe]

**.**

**Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
**

**D-Kikan no Nichijou** **© Jitsui25**

**Pair : slight Hatano/Jitsui  
**

**Warning : Kegaringan fic ini sudah teruji oleh IPB dan ITB /plak/  
**

**_"Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."_ **

**_._ **

**_._**

* * *

  **[I]**

“Fukumoto, aku lapar!” rengek Hatano seperti seorang anak pada ibunya.

Fukumoto melihat jam tangannya sekilas, “Ah, pantas saja. Sudah jam segini rupanya,” member Agensi D paling tinggi itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. “Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memasak untuk makan siang.”

“Bakal lama tidak?” Tanya Hatano.

“Err, mungkin. Aku harus mengupas kentang dan wortel terlebih dahulu.”

“Hee, tapi aku sudah lapaaar!”

“Sssh, Hatano! Jangan berisik. Kau ‘kan bukan anak kecil lagi,” kata Amari sembari menenangkan temannya yang satu itu.

“Bukan anak kecil, memang. Tapi paling cebol,” tanggap Kaminaga sambil terkekeh usil.

“Oi, oi! Siapa yang kau sebut cebol, Kaminaga?!”

“Kalian malah semakin berisik,” ujar Tazaki disertai hembusan napas keras. Ia lelah.

“ _Etto_ , mungkin akan lebih cepat jika kali ini kita semua membantu Fukumoto-san memasak,” Jitsui angkat bicara. Ah, pemikirannya yang bijaksana kadang sangat membantu di saat-saat genting seperti sekarang ini.

“Ide bagus, kebetulan aku juga sedang bosan bermain kartu dengan Tazaki,” Kali ini Kaminaga yang menanggapi.

“Aku, sih, mau-mau saja,” Miyoshi menjawab dengan kalem seraya masih berkaca pada cerminnya. “Asal tidak merusak rambutku.”

Sedangkan Odagiri, Tazaki, dan Amari hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan saran Jitsui.

Binar pada manik cokelat milik Hatano seakan menampakkan api yang berkobar, “ _Yosh_! Kalau begitu ayo kita bantu Fukumoto memasak agar aku bisa cepat makan!”

Dalam hati, Fukumoto merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

**[II]**

Kedelapan pemuda itu memasuki dapur yang juga satu ruangan dengan ruang makan. Dapur yang mereka miliki tidaklah besar, namun tidak kecil juga. Setidaknya dapat menampung delapan tubuh orang dewasa—Miyoshi, Hatano, dan Jitsui masih terhitung tubuh anak-anak. Ada _pantry_ dengan warna putih gading yang membentang menjadi pembatas antara ruang makan dan dapur. Minimalis namun elegan.

“Oke, sebelumnya, akan aku bagi-bagi tugas untuk kalian semua,” Fukumoto mengambil alih. Bagaimanapun juga dapur adalah area pribadinya dan di sini, ialah bos-nya. “Miyoshi, Jitsui, dan Odagiri, kalian bagian menyiapkan bumbu dan memasak hidangannya—“

“Hee! Tidak adil! Aku ingin bersama Jitsui.”

“Berisik Hatano,” hardik Kaminaga. “Yang ada bukannya membantu, kau malah akan merecoki Jitsui nantinya.”

Hatano hanya bisa jongkok di pojok ruangan sambil membuat lingkaran imajiner di atas lantai dengan telunjuknya dan Jitsui pun tertawa kecil.

“Nah, silahkan dilanjutkan, Fukumoto,” Kata Kaminaga lagi setelah dapat mendiamkan Hatano.

“A-ah, iya. Terima kasih, Kaminaga,” Anggota Agensi D paling tinggi itu melanjutkan, “Amari, Hatano, Tazaki, dan Kaminaga bagian mengupas dan memotong bahan-bahan yang akan diperlukan. Sedangkan aku akan mengawasi kalian. Ada pertanyaan?”

“ _Tuker_ posisi, dong...” ucap pemuda dengan potongan rambut poni terbelah masih belum menyerah.

“Itu bukan pertanyaan, Hatano.”

“ _Ano_ , kita masak apa, ya?” Tanya Tazaki.

“Maaf aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Kita akan memasak kare.” Jawab Fukumoto. “Dan … ah, baiklah. Sepertinya tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Kalian bisa memulai tugas kalian di tempat masing-masing.”

* * *

**[III]**

Pertama kali yang Fukumoto cek adalah kelompok yang menangani bagian bahan-bahan. Sejujurnya, Fukumoto sangat khawatir pada kelompok ini karena ia sadar orang-orang yang berada di kelompok ini … bagaimana menyebutnya, ya? Tidak normal? Absurd? Ajaib? Entahlah.

Fukumoto melihat Amari mengupas kentang, “Err, Amari. Kalau kau mengupasnya seperti itu, tidak akan ada kentang yang tersisa. Kupas kulitnya tipis-tipis saja,” Ucapnya memberi petunjuk.

“Oh! Maaf, aku belum terbiasa soalnya, hehe,” balas Amari.

Fukumoto tersenyum. Kesalahan pemula, ia masih memakluminya. Kemudian ia kembali berkeliling. Tidak ada yang janggal sampai sesuatu tertangkap matanya.

Ada seekor kucing dengan bulu berwarna perpaduan jingga, hitam, dan putih.

“Ah! Yoru, kau ke sini,” Hatano mengelus kepala kucing yang terlihat di ambang pintu dapur. “Apa kau sudah makan?”— _meow_ —“Belum? Sayang sekali sekarang kami sedang memasak kare dan bukan ikan kesuka—”

“Ehem, Hatano,” Fukumoto berdeham, Hatano menoleh. “Binatang tidak diperbolehkan masuk dapur. Ia bisa mengontaminasi makanan yang ada.”

Tangan Hatano berhenti mengelus bulu-bulu halus hewan berkaki empat tersebut. “Tapi Yoru itu kucing bersih kok, Fukumoto,” Hatano membela diri.

“Walaupun begitu ‘kan ia tetap saja dari jalanan, Hatano.”

“Hmph, Fukumoto _gak_ asyik, ah,” Bibir Hatano mengerucut semakin _bete_. Sudah tidak boleh satu kelompok dengan Jitsui, sekarang kucing kesayangan yang ia dapatkan saat sedang menjalankan misi pun harus diusir.

 _Sok imut banget mulutnya_ , batin Kaminaga yang tidak sengaja melihat Hatano.

“Dengarkan kata-kata mama—eh, maksudku Fukumoto—, Hatano” Ucap Tazaki kalem, “Wah, kau menyukai wortel ini, ya, Gabriel? Aku akan memberikanmu lagi, kalau begitu,” Kalimat itu bukan ia tunjukkan ke pada manusia, melainkan pada seekor unggas yang bertengger di bahunya.

“Hee! Fukumoto, lihat itu! Tazaki boleh membawa masuk merpatinya, masa kucingku tidak boleh masuk? Tidak adil.”

“Jangan samakan merpati anggun milikku dengan kucing jalananmu, Hatano.” Tazaki membalas tidak mau kalah.

“Yoru bukan kucing jalanan.”

“Kucing yang tinggal di jalanan disebut kucing jalanan.”

Selagi Hatano dan Tazaki cekcok, kucing yang menjadi perdebatan itu memperhatikan. Bukan, bukan memperhatikan tuannya yang sedang ribut membelanya. Tapi memperhatikan merpati yang masih sibuk bertengger di bahu pria yang memiliki mata sipit itu dengan tatapan lapar. Yoru mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera melompat ke arah merpati tak berdosa tersebut. Melihat peliharaannya dalam bahaya, Tazaki refleks mundur menghindari si kucing yang ganasnya sebelas dua belas dengan majikannya.

Naas bagi Kaminaga yang berada di sebelah Tazaki. Ia sedang sibuk memotong wortel saat itu. Tidak sempat menghindar, kucing tersebut mendarat indah di wajahnya. Karena panik, Yoru malah mencakar-cakar wajah tampan Kaminaga.

“AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! LEPASKAAAN!”

“HEE! YORU HENTIKAN!”

“H-HEI! GABRIEL, FRANCIS, GILBERT—“ dan serentetan nama asing lain.

Teriakan Kaminaga dan Hatano memecah kesibukan di dapur. Dapur _chaos_. Burung-burung milik Tazaki yang ia simpan dibalik jasnya malah ikut memperburuk keadaan dengan terbang ke sana kemari akibat panik mendengar teriakan duet maut Hatano dan Kaminaga.

Fukumoto menghela napas. Pening yang ia rasakan sudah seperti peningnya seorang ibu-ibu ketika mengawasi anak-anaknya yang bandel.

* * *

**[IV]**

Kegaduhan yang terjadi sudah teratasi. Kaminaga yang pada kasus ini menjadi korban kebrutalan kucing garong, mulai mendapat perawatan dari Amari sambil sesekali curhat ke pemuda tersebut bagaimana ia bisa menggoda wanita-wanita lagi jika wajah rupawannya hancur gara-gara dicakar kucing. Untuk Hatano dan Tazaki, mereka berdua dihukum untuk membereskan sisa-sisa kerusuhan yang diperbuat oleh hewan peliharaan mereka.

Satu kelompok sudah beres. _Mungkin_.

Tinggal satu kelompok lagi yang dari awal terlihat _adem ayem_. (Bahkan dengan adanya kekacauan di kelompok sebelah, tidak menggoyahkan mereka. Sungguh luar biasa.)

Fukumoto pertama kali mengecek Jitsui yang tengah memotong bawang.

TOK!—suara pisau memotong.

PRAK.—suara papan talenan yang patah.

“ _Yare-yare_ , patah lagi,” Ucap Jitsui datar. “Papan-papan ini kok lemah sekali, sih? Sekali dipotong langsung terbelah.”

Sesungguhnya Fukumoto adalah hamba Tuhan paling sabar seantero Agensi D selain Sakuma dan Kolonel Yuuki.

“Jitsui, memotong bawang tidak perlu sampai sekuat itu,” Tegur Fukumoto seraya mengambil pisau di tangan Jitsui sekaligus mengambil papan talenan lain. Tinggal sisa dua papan dari delapan yang tersedia. Enam papan sudah menjadi korban tenaga makhluk paling polos namun paling sadis di Agensi D, “Hanya tinggal memberi tekanan secukupnya—“ Ia mendemonstrasikan secara singkat, “—dan bawang akan terpotong.”

“Ah! Aku paham. Terima kasih bimbingannya, Fukumoto-san,” Fukumoto pun memberikan pisau tersebut pada Jitsui. Ah, Jitsui memang pandai. Ia cepat belajar, “Aku akan mencobanya lagi,” Jitsui tersenyum bak senyum malaikat—

TOK!

PRAK!

—maut.

“ _Yare-yare_ , dasar lemah.”

Fukumoto membatin, _sebenarnya kekuatan Jitsui sebesar apa?_

Kemudian Fukumoto beralih pada Miyoshi yang kebagian memasak semua bahan-bahan. Kelihatan dari gayanya, Miyoshi tampak tidak memiliki masalah apa-apa. Ah, tidak mengherankan, sih. Di antara anggota lain, Miyoshi memang berbakat dalam bidang apapun.

Iya, itu pemikiran Fukumoto yang naif sebelum melihat kobaran api yang menyala ganas dari dalam panci Miyoshi.

Dengan sigap, Fukumoto mendekati kompor, “Bantu aku mematikan apinya, Miyoshi!” Ia berteriak panik. Takut jika api tersebut menyambar barang-barang lain.

“Eh, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kecilkan, Fukumoto?” Miyoshi melanjutkan. “Aku tidak mau rambutku ikut terbakar nantinya.”

_Miyoshi kampret._

Dan Odagiri yang juga satu grup dengan Miyoshi dan Jitsui, hanya mengamati dari jauh. Seperti biasa.

Dari segala insiden yang terjadi hari ini, Fukumoto membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Yaitu membiarkan anggota Agensi D membantunya di dapur.

 _Siang ini pesan ramen saja, deh_ , batin Fukumoto pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter Two : Done]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha... saya kembali membawa lanjutan fic absurd ini...  
> Sedikit nyempil Hatano/Jitsui karena saya lagi demen pair cebol itu /dilempar/
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih udah baca fic saya~ XD

**Author's Note:**

> Mari kita akhiri galau-galau episode 11 dan memulai lembar yang baru~ /apaan/  
> Well, saya masih belum 100% move on dari bang Miyoshi sebetulnya. Tapi kalo saya sedih terus, nanti si abang nggak tenang di akhirat sana /heh/  
> Anyway, makasih yang udah baca fic ini! Saya berharap bisa apdet fic ini rutin (mumpung libur 3 bulan haha~)


End file.
